Give It To Me, Bartender
by Vanillaramen
Summary: Getting over a bad break up is hard, but sometimes all you need is a good bartender to turn things around. REALLY A NARUTOXSASUKE! not a mislabel! Mature, yaoi, lemons, dont like dont read


**Okay, so... I don't own Naruto. just fyi.**

**THIS REALLY IS A NARUTO x SASUKE. Naruto is the seme, Sasuke is the uke. I wrote this just for all those people who were disappointed when they mistakenly read Food Fight and thought it was a NarutoxSasuke. Just to clarify, This story is a NarutoxSasuke, and my story Food Fight is a SasukexNaruto. If for some reason you came to this story looking for a SasukexNaruto story, STOP, and you can still save yourself the disappointment and go read Food Fight instead. **

**Also, the title sounds like a crappy country song fic. But it's not.**

* * *

><p>Give It To Me Bartender<p>

The blonde at the far end of the bar pounded down another glass. Tiny shards of the clear material littered the area around him. "Damn that bitch. Damn that PINK-HAIRED DYKE!" He beat the table with his fist. He gestured over to the raven-haired bartender. "Hey, get me another! And don't give me any of that weak crap!"

He turned towards him, an annoyed look on his face. He brought down a bottle off the shelf and filled the blonde's glass. The man immediately took a swig. Bringing the glass down to eye level, the man stared at the vessel as if it had tried to bite him instead of quench his thirst.

"What the hell is this! A glass of water! I've drank milk stronger than this!" The man tossed the glass aside, with just enough force to send it to the other end of the bar without breaking it. It clattered on the wooden surface. The noise almost echoed in the nearly empty bar, and the few other men in the room jerked at the disturbance.

The bartender strutted over to where the blonde sat, threw his towel onto the table top, slammed his hands onto the counter, and glared him straight in the eyes. He snarled, "Look, _buddy_, I realize your life may be pitiful, but if you don't SHUT UP and STOP THROWING THINGS, I'm gonna kick you out. _Literally._"

The blonde glared right back at him. Electricity seemed to flow through the air between them. Finally, the bartender broke the staring contest by turning around dismissively and pulling a bottle from a cabinet behind him. He waved it around in front of his rude customer. "This is the strongest stuff I've got. But it's expensive. You're not getting any of this until I see a credit card."

The man sneered, pulling out a gold card from his wallet. "Give it to me, Bartender."

The bartender took the card and swiped it at the register. After pressing a couple buttons, he handed back the card along with a receipt and plopped the bottle on the counter. "Thank you very much, Mr. Uzimaki."

The blonde man flinched at his name. He scoffed in annoyance. "My name isn't 'Mr. Uzimaki'," -using air quotes and all- "my name is _Naruto._" He popped the top off the bottle and poured it into his glass, quickly gulping it down before refilling it.

"Fine, _Naruto_. What the hell is YOUR problem?" The raven haired bartender picked up his cloth from the counter and began lazily cleaning glasses. He nodded at the men exiting as the last few customers walked out the door. Now it was just him and Naruto.

Polishing off another glass, said blonde turned up towards the man addressing him. "My girl left me ok? We were going to be married next month, and then, out of the blue, she goes and breaks off the engagement. To run off with a GIRL! I got dumped for a fucking LESBIAN!" Naruto filled up his glass, and swallowed it in record time. He immediately started to pour another as he continued speaking. "I should've known she was swinging for the other team. These past few months she's been acting weird. She started cutting her hair really short, going to a gym, taking fighting classes…. Hell, she even beat me at arm wrestling! How could I not have seen this coming! God, why am I such a MORON?" Naruto drained his glass and set it back down, but instead of refilling it, he let it sit in his hand as he stared off into space. His eyes began to mist over.

The bartender started to feel a little sad for his unfortunate customer. Pity in his voice, he spoke soothingly, "Look, it's not the worst that could happen. You're still young. You can still get out there and find somebody. It's not like it's your fault or anything."

Naruto shook his head, fighting off the tears. "Yeah, yeah, I know. It's mainly just… the principle of the thing. I know when people look at me, all they see is the guy who turned his wife into a lesbian. What's worse than turning somebody GAY?" He voice became more frantic as he spoke. He felt as if he were going to break down.

The bartender jerked his head towards Naruto, a look of deep concern etched into his face. His eyes turned dark. "I really think you're over-reacting." He poured a glass for the agitated blonde, scooting it closer to him and encouraging him to take another drink.

He took it gratefully. After guzzling down two more, he calmed himself down and began to relax. "Sorry man. I'm just upset. It's not like it's your problem anyway." He took yet another drink. He was starting to sway in his chair, his words becoming a little slurred. "I came here to forget about all that. Let's talk about something else. Anything else. What kind of music do you listen too?"

Blushing slightly, the raven haired man glanced away. "… Promise you won't laugh?"

The blonde cocked his eyebrow. "Yeah."

"Well, I'm really into Lady Gaga."

Naruto's mouth gaped open a little. "You're not shitting with me?" The bartender shook his head, not looking him in the eye. "Dude, ME TOO! I love Lady Gaga!"

This time it was the bartender's turn to gape, unable to respond due to the shock. Naruto was beaming, his eyes lit up with excitement. It was a drastic change from the gloomy face he had been wearing a minute ago. "I can't believe another guy likes Lady Gaga! She is the SHIT! And Ke$ha too, right? You GOTTA love Ke$ha!"

The petrified man behind the counter nodded, his mouth going from a gawk to a shy smile. "Of course. Her song Cannibal is my ringtone!"

Naruto nearly hopped over the counter in his delight. "Oh my God, I LOVE that song! You know she's got a concert coming up next month? I am just DYING to go! I've already got tickets and everything! Hell, I've even got my _outfit_ picked out already!"

The bartender reached over and grabbed Naruto's shoulder in exasperation. "You're GOING to the Ke$ha concert! You jerk! I've been trying to get tickets for the past week! They aren't selling those anywhere! You lucky ass bastard!" He shook the blonde in playful jealousy.

"Hey, well you know, I've got an extra ticket. You can come with me if you want."

The bartender released Naruto and stared in disbelief. "Are you serious? You'd let me come with you?"

Naruto nodded vigorously. "Of course! I mean, me and Sakura were going to go before we left for our honeymoon, but well… that obviously isn't going to happen anymore…" The mention of his ex dampened his smile significantly.

A look of guilt washed over the bartender. "Hey, man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring anything up."

Naruto shook his head. "Dude, it's fine. I'm actually glad to have someone go with me. It would have been awful to go alone, after everything that's happened." When his words failed to remove the guilty look from the other man's face, he continued, "Look, it's just girl troubles, ok? It may sound bad, but that's all it is. I'll get over it." He reached over the bar and put his hand onto the raven-haired man's shoulder. "Hell, girls are probably all over you! I'm sure you know what I'm talking about."

The bartender shrugged off the blonde's hand, turning away, his guilty look turning to one of dejection as he fiddled with his cloth. "Actually, I'm gay."

The bartender heard a loud thud from behind him, and turned to see Naruto with his head lying on the counter. He assumed he had passed out, until he heard him mumbling something that sounded like cursing to himself. The blonde lifted his head, regret across every inch of his face. "Oh my god man, I'm so, so sorry. I'm not at all against gay people I swear. I know I said some shitty stuff about my ex, but really I-"

The raven-haired man lifted his hand to shut him up. "You don't have to apologize. Everyone is entitled to their opinion."

Naruto still seemed doubtful, but let the subject drop anyway. "So… I guess we should exchange numbers or something? So we can make plans for the concert?"

Shrugging, the bartender pulled out his phone and handed it over the counter. Naruto took it and, after glancing at it, started to laugh. "Your wallpaper is FRAMING HANLEY? Are you serious? All Time Low is like, a bazillion times better than Framing Hanley!"

The other man snorted. "What are you, a 15-year-old-girl? In no universe is All Time Low better than Framing Hanley! At BEST, they could like, open for Framing Hanley. At a charity concert. At a small party. _Maybe_."

"Whatever! Framing Hanley is so _dark_. Real music is stuff you can dance to! I wouldn't play Framing Hanley at a funeral because it'd be too depressing!"

"Oh geez. I bet you're one of those people who watch the Disney channel because they play those Big Time Rush music videos."

"Hey, hey, don't dis Big Time Rush! They're a totally legit band!"

"For lonely teenage girls with bad acne they are."

"OH, NOW IT'S ON!"

* * *

><p>The blonde leaned onto his new raven-haired friend heavily, stumbling over the doorway step and laughing at his own clumsiness. Chuckling to himself as well, the latter pulled out some car keys and clicked a button, making a nearby vehicle beep in the darkness. Naruto also pulled out his own keys and attempted to support himself while making way to his own car. His friend noticed and grabbed his arm suddenly.<p>

"Oh no, you're not driving in your condition. You'll never make it out of the parking lot. I'll drive you home." He dragged him forcefully towards his car.

Naruto yanked his arm out of the other's grip in protest. "Sno' way man, I kin drive misself ome. 'M not uh baby er nothin."

As if his body were purposely trying to contradict him, his legs gave out under his weight and he fell directly into the arms of his friend. He tried to push himself off and stand on his own, but after a few seconds of trying he gave up and let himself be helped into the passenger seat.

His friend laughed under his breath. 'He's so stupid, it's cute.' he thought to himself. He could hear the blonde still whining in his seat. He got into the driver's side and buckled in.

"Just shut up and tell me where your house is. If you can still remember."

* * *

><p>Usually people are awoken by the smell of breakfast cooking in the kitchen; Naruto was woken up by the lack of one. Stirring, but not really waking, he absent-mindedly addressed the other side of the bed. "Sakura, I thought it was your week to make breakfast…"<p>

"For the last time, my name is SASUKE, and you seriously expect me to walk all the way into the kitchen in this condition?"

As if the husky sounding voice took extra-long to travel from the source to Naruto's ears, the blonde continued to lie in his bed, oblivious. Then, like someone had punched him, he shot up and gawked at the figure beside him.

Sasuke, the bartender from the night before, was lying completely naked under the covers, which only went up to his waist and left a colorful assortment of love bites on display across his neck and chest. His dark ebony eyes looked up at Naruto with a blank, yet curious expression.

Naruto stared at the pale, muscular body beside him, letting his mind slowly piece together what had happened while trying not to freak out on his bed mate.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." Naruto's early morning mind was still having trouble forming complete thoughts. "Oh my god. Did you, and we, so I must've…"

"Let me ride you like a stallion? Yeah, pretty much. And my ass is sore as hell too, so you can start being a gentleman now and make me a nice, fresh cup of coffee. Hm?"

Naruto was still in shock however. "Oh my god. Oh my g-"

A hand darted up and covered Naruto's mouth. "Would you cut it out with the "Oh my god" routine? Seriously, it's starting to get on my nerves. If you're gonna freak out, go outside and do it where I can't hear you. But first, I want my coffee. _Now_."

Naruto only nodded. Silently getting out of bed and pulling on a pair of pants that were lying on the floor, he made his way over to the kitchen across the apartment and spooned instant coffee into two mugs, working in an automated fashion. Once he finished, he got out cream and sugar and poured them generously into his own mug, but got to the other and realized what he was doing. He turned towards the bedroom, the scent of coffee returning some of his senses.

"Um… Do you…" He hit a verbal stumbling block, unsure of how he should speak to his 'guest'.

"I like it black. Just bring it in here before it gets cold."

The blonde obliged, carrying a cup in each hand and handing one to Sasuke, who stared at him, slightly annoyed. He took it abruptly and sipped it.

Naruto fidgeted with his own cup, thinking. After a few moments in silence, he spoke. "So, um…" Sasuke turned to look at him. "D-did I really call you Sakura last night?"

The raven-haired man raised his eyebrows at the question, not suspecting it. "Yeah, twice. But after you said my name for the first time you used it for the rest of the night." He snickered. "Probably because I punched you after you called me Sakura the second time and told you I wouldn't let you come if you did it again."

Naruto's face went beet red, and he brought his coffee up to his mouth as if he was very interested in drinking it. A few more moments went by in silence as the two sipped at their coffee. Naruto was becoming glad he had made it as his hang-over became more noticeable. He tried again to start a conversation. "So, about last night, and everything…"

"I'm not going to tell anyone, so don't worry. I'll leave and it'll be like nothing happened." Eyes going wide at the assumption, Naruto's face twisted with mixed emotions. Sasuke's however, became a stone wall, displaying nothing about his feelings on the matter.

"I wasn't afraid you would tell anyone. I mean, I'm sure you wouldn't tell anyone, but that's not really the problem… I mean, not that there is a problem…" He was having trouble wrapping his head around the situation. For some reason, Sasuke's words bothered him deeply. He felt as if his guts were being wrung out.

Sasuke grunted. "There isn't a problem. I'm going to finish my coffee, walk out that door, and we'll act like complete strangers from then on. After all…" he paused to take a sip from his mug. "What's worse than turning somebody gay, right?"

The blonde gaped at Sasuke with a mixture of shock and horror. He suddenly had the urge to throw up. "Hey, I told you, I didn't mean any of that stuff! I was just being stupid! I was UPSET. My fiancé left me! You can't take anything I said seriously!" He smacked his arm in punishment. Somehow, hearing Sasuke say those things made him feel even worse than when Sakura had left him.

Sasuke flinched at the abusive contact. "It doesn't matter if you meant anything or not. This was a one night stand. Now it's over. The end. So if you'll excuse me…" Sasuke set his empty cup onto the bedside table beside him and began pulling on his clothes.

Grabbing him urgently, Naruto practically jumped out of the bed. "Hey, would you just chill for a sec? It's not like we can never talk ever again!"

"Yes, it is." Sasuke spoke matter-of-factly as he finished looping his belt through his pants and pulled on his shirt. He reached for his jacket as he headed towards the door.

"No, Sasuke, it doesn't have to be this way… Please, wait! SASUKE!"

Said man turned as he stood halfway out the door. "Goodbye, Naruto."

The door slammed shut behind him. Naruto stood for a few seconds in the echoing quiet, until hot tears burned down his face and he crumpled up onto the floor. For the rest of the day he stayed there, weeping to himself in the loneliness.

"Sasuke…"

* * *

><p>Sasuke twirled a glass in his hands as he surveyed the empty bar. Despite his best efforts, he could never fully get his mind off of the fiery blonde he had met the month before, even though he had never come in after their drunken night of passion. Now the concert was tomorrow, and he wished desperately he hadn't gotten that night off. At least work would've taken his mind off of the fact that he and Naruto weren't going together.<p>

He thought that maybe he could've handled his night with Naruto a little better, but he knew that he was just kidding himself. He had to make a clean break. The only reason that Naruto even slept with him was because he was drunk, lonely, and hurt. It didn't matter what Sasuke felt about him, Naruto wasn't gay and them trying to pretend that he was would only hurt them both in the end. Still, the truth didn't make Sasuke's heart ache any less when the blonde came to mind.

Even when a familiar voice came through the door, he was still thinking about him too hard to notice. It was when a large tan hand nearly yanked him over the counter that he finally snapped out it, and he gawked at the face looking down into his.

"NARUTO!" His voice came out significantly more eager than he had intended. Realizing this, he pulled himself back further away from the bar. "What do you want?"

Naruto grinned brightly. "So you did miss me. I would've called, but I figured you'd just ignore it. You should be closed now, right? Let's head back to my place." He grabbed Sasuke's arm again and tugged him cheerfully, signaling him to climb over the bar.

'Like hell.' he thought. Instead, he walked around the bar and used the normal exit, much to Naruto's disappointment. 'God, he's like a giant toddler.' He snickered at his own thoughts silently.

"And why the hell would I go to your place?" Sasuke's logic had returned to him, and he skillfully masked his emotions behind a façade of boredom. Even his voice had a flat, condescending tone to it.

Naruto snorted matter-of-factly. "To be ready for the concert tomorrow, DUH. I'm not going _alone_." To further emphasize his statement, he pulled out two tickets and waved them in the air. "I already said I was taking you. And I don't go back on a promise. Believe it!" He returned the tickets to his pocket and gave the raven-haired bartender a reassuring thumbs up.

Sasuke didn't know if he felt elated or frustrated. Mainly, he was confused. "I told you that you didn't have to see me anymore."

The blonde shrugged. "I know I didn't_ have_ to see you, but I_ wanted_ to see you." He took a step towards the other man, closing the gap between them. His bright blue eyes nearly glowed in the dim bar, intently staring into the dark shadowy eyes that fluttered at the close proximity.

"But…" Sasuke's mind was growing fuzzy. It was becoming increasingly hard to breathe, as if all the air had been drained of oxygen. "How can you just act like nothing happened? How can you forget something like that?"

"I don't want to forget, Sasuke." Naruto's hand reached out and touched Sasuke's tenderly. When he didn't pull away, he wrapped his fingers around the pale hand, squeezing it and pulling him even closer. "I don't want to act like nothing happened. That's why I'm here. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I was so afraid you hated me." As their faces inched closer, Naruto's voice hushed to a whisper.

Sasuke could feel his whole face heating up. "I never hated you…" His voice was barely audible as he spoke, and even as the words left his lips he could feel them kissing, the warmth of Naruto's breath and skin dancing across his mouth.

They kissed over and over, each one longer and more vigorous than the last. Naruto yanked Sasuke towards him, holding him roughly against his own toned body, causing the other to gasp. He used this to shove his tongue into the wet cavern. He massaged the inner walls tentatively, leaving no parts within reach untouched.

Needing air, they pulled apart, just enough to still feel the warm mingling of the other's breath. Half lidded eyes gazed at each other in lust. Naruto leaned in to begin again, but Sasuke turned his head away.

"We should get out of here. Maybe go somewhere more private?" He stated it in a hoarse whisper, his voice both suggestive and unsure. Even as he spoke it, he was debating it in his mind. But with Naruto's hands wrapping around his waist and his breath caressing his cheek, he found it hard to resist. His mind was quickly turning into mush.

Naruto moaned in approval, with just a note of disappointment hidden in it. "My place then?" He pressed his lips to Sasuke's cheek, feathering it with light kisses.

"Yeah. Okay." He couldn't suppress a small smile. He allowed himself to be lead outside, nearly forgetting to lock the doors as he left. After getting into the car, Naruto quickly sped off towards his apartment.

* * *

><p>The two bodies battered against the door, writhing against each other for contact. Naruto's free hand roamed Sasuke's body as he used the other to open the door. They nearly fell into the apartment, still grappling with each other passionately.<p>

Entering the bedroom, Naruto pushed Sasuke on to the bed and pinned him there. He lined up their hips, and he dipped down and grinded them together. They groaned in unison. Sasuke rolled his hips to continue the delicious contact while Naruto stripped himself and Sasuke of their shirts. Then their mouths met again, the new skin on skin feeling stiffening their already semi-hard erections.

As Naruto moved downward with his kisses, he mumbled unintelligible something into Sasuke's skin. "What?" Sasuke practically gasped the word as Naruto began undoing the raven's pants.

"Right table, top drawer."

Speaking surprisingly more coherent while allowing his tongue to toy with Sasuke's nipple, he further made his point by gesturing in the direction of the bedside table with his eyes. Sasuke managed to squirm within reach pulled out a small bottle. He laughed to himself.

'Lube?' He thought, allowing his face to show his amusement clearly, 'God, he was planning on this. That bastard.' His thoughts dropped off there, however, when a warm, wet tongue trailed down his abdomen. For a split second he felt his erection being surrounded by cool air, then being engulfed completely by Naruto's hungry throat. He moaned deeply, the coil of tension building in his stomach. Then Naruto swallowed around his member. Waves of pleasure rippled up Sasuke's body as the blonde repeated the action over and over. The raven's body was now sheened with sweat and he was panting roughly between groans.

"Na… ruto… I-I can't-!" Before he could even finish his sentence, he released into the blonde's mouth. His face flushed with embarrassment. "… Sorry…" He mumbled his apology quietly, his hand covering his mouth. Naruto giggled. Giving his flustered partner a kiss, he took the bottle out of his hand and poured a generous amount onto his fingers.

"Um, you probably want to turn over." Naruto sounded a little unsure himself. Sasuke looked up and realized Naruto probably hadn't remembered his first time with him. He was practically doing it with a guy for the first time. Now he felt REALLY embarrassed for coming so soon.

"Uh, yeah…" He flipped over, hiding his red face.

Naruto experimentally entered two fingers into Sasuke, who focused on controlling his sounds so as not to startle him. But when a third finger came in, his breath hitched. Naruto began to pull his fingers out, afraid he had hurt him, but Sasuke pressed back onto them.

"Don't stop. Keep going." Sasuke's commanding tone caused a delectable chill to go up Naruto's spine. After a few more minutes, Sasuke decided he was ready, and shifted his position so that Naruto's fingers slid out. Hating the empty feeling, he quickly stripped the stunned blonde of his clothing, and positioned himself in his lap above his erection.

"Ready?" Naruto could only nod in response to Sasuke's question, his eyes continuously glancing up and down the raven's pale body. Sasuke grinned, then dropped down, taking Naruto's entire member in one swift movement. He cried out a little, tears prickling at his eyes, but he kept himself securely pressed downward on Naruto's lap. Naruto squirmed when he heard Sasuke call out, but he soon realized he could not move.

After what seemed like forever, Sasuke lifted back up slowly, and began moving himself up and down on the blonde's member as pleasure began to take him over. After a while he began to give the blonde orders, much to Naruto's delight.

"Thrust up against me... I don't want to do… all the work." Sasuke was groaning harder now, his body starting to looked fatigued. Naruto took the hint and started moving his hips up to meet Sasuke's thrusts. "And don't… grip… my hips so hard. You're… giving me bruises…"

"God I-Uhn!- I love it when you do that…"

"Do… what…?" Sasuke was losing his ability to speak. His throat was sore from the groaning and he was quickly reaching his second climax.

"Mn… you know… boss me around… I like it…" Naruto was reaching his peak as well. They slammed against each other, driving each other over the edge. Finally, Naruto exploded inside of Sasuke, spilling into him his white hot liquid. The feeling of Naruto's seed filling him caused Sasuke to come soon after. They rode out their orgasms and collapsed on to the bed.

They laid there in the bed for a few minutes, catching their breath. Eventually, Naruto spoke. "So… how early should we get up tomorrow?"

Sasuke just started laughing. He laughed for several minutes. When he could speak again, he had small tears in his eyes. "How can you just forget your break-up like that? Just forget it all and screw around with a guy you barely know? A _guy_ especially! Are you just trying to get back at your ex or what?"

"Would you stop making assumptions like that!" Naruto practically yelled it at him. He could feel the heart-break he felt when Sasuke left him the first time still lingering in his chest. He couldn't go through that again. "Do you ever think that maybe I CARE about you? That maybe I just want to be with you!" His eyes started to water. He wiped his arm across his face in an attempt to keep from tearing up. "You don't know how awful I felt when you left. It was like ten times, -no, a 100 times!- worse than Sakura leaving me. You know what I did when I stopped _crying_? I actually called Sakura and asked her what I should do. I _called_ my _ex-fiancé_ to ask her how to deal with you leaving me." He made sure to put emphasis into his last sentence so he would get the point. In reality, he hadn't actually stopped crying when he called Sakura. He spent almost half an hour just blubbering about him over the phone to his ex. She had to threaten to hang up on him just to get him to calm down.

Sasuke was shocked. 'How can he like me so much? He barely knows me!' Sasuke could only sit there and stare at Naruto as he thought this. His words had completely left him.

After a few minutes of silence, however, Naruto grew impatient. He felt like Sasuke was just ignoring his feelings, and it hurt. "Say something would you! Don't you feel anything for me at all?" He grabbed him by the shoulders, locking eyes with him. "Look Sasuke, I like you. I really, really like you. I want to be with you. I don't even care that we're both guys. You're so much more important than that. Please, please just give me a chance. That's all I'm asking for." Sasuke just continued to stare. Naruto felt like he was going to cry. This time, he did yell. "TALK TO ME, DAMNIT!"

Finally, Sasuke was startled out of his speechlessness. "I just… I've never had anyone just… like me, like that."

Naruto's face softened. "Well I do. I know it's hard to believe, but I guess I've always been that way. I fall in love fast. But that doesn't mean it's shallow, or weak."

'Fall… in love?' Sasuke's heart fluttered at the thought of the word. That someone could actually love him. It was like his whole body was buzzing with happiness.

"Sasuke, I promise, if you just give me a chance, I'll be totally loyal to you and care for you with all my heart." Naruto took Sasuke's hands in his, his big blue eyes shining with desperation and eagerness.

Sasuke hesitated for a second, still taking in the idea, but then he nodded quickly. "Ok. Let's do it." Sasuke leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips. "The truth is, I really, really like you too. Ever since that first night. Almost to the point of…" Sasuke's face blushed gently. "…love." As soon as the word passed his lips, his face turned a deep crimson and he covered his face with his hands.

Naruto smiled, his face blushing a little too. "I'm so glad. Sasuke, you make me so happy." He wrapped his arms around the raven's neck, planting gentle kisses on his lips and cheek. He whispered in his ear, "So, about the concert tomorrow?"

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke practically threw themselves through the bar doors, startling the customers and bartender alike. Naruto took a seat at the counter while Sasuke walked around and told the bartender he would take over for the night. After some grumbling, he eventually left.<p>

"So how wicked was that concert! Ke$ha is the SHIT!" Naruto was practically bouncing in his seat, talking way to loud for the quiet bar.

Sasuke just laughed, also a little too loudly. "Calm down would you? But yeah, that was a pretty kick ass concert. I almost knocked the block off that guy who kept groping my ass though."

Naruto belted out laughing, as if it had just happened. "Yeah, until you turned around and saw that he had a pink mohawk! The look on your face! PRICELESS!" He almost fell out of his chair he was laughing so hard.

"Did we come here to laugh at me or did we come here to get shit-faced drunk?" Sasuke cocked his eyebrow.

"GET DRUNK!" Naruto practically cheered it. Sasuke began to wonder if he wasn't already drunk.

"So what do you want?" Sasuke picked up a glass from behind the counter and placed it on the table top.

Naruto stopped for a minute, seemingly in deep thought. "What about that stuff you gave that first night? That was pretty good!"

Sasuke smiled. "I don't know… you get pretty horny when you drink this. Think you can handle it?"

Naruto winked at him. "Give it to me, Bartender!"

* * *

><p><strong>I say shit alot in this fic. Wierd, for me. And I wouldn't talk about any music in a fic if I didn't love it. So I'm not really bashing any of this music. Haha.<strong>


End file.
